


Faith

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Character of Faith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: His faith is unshakable.





	Faith

Tre doesn't think about his faith often. It's not something he dwells on and worries about. His faith is always there, always around him. His faith lays in the people around him. His best friends, his children. The people who touch his life the most. The people who mean the most to him.

So it's not something he thinks about because he knows nothing will ever shake his faith. The foundation on which he built it is so solid, it'll survive anything. He knows that just as well as he knows how to play his drums. His faith is resolute.


End file.
